Flechazos del pasado
by HyperMusic96
Summary: El dia que Hinata regresa a Konoha conocera a un misterioso joven algo llamativo en su peculiar forma de ser . Lo que aquel joven no recuerda es que ambos ya se conocian desde antes y ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos . Misterio , amor y problemas los llevara por el camino correcto hacia la felicidad de ambos . Es mi primer SaiHina :D


Era un nuevo dia en la ciudad de Konoha . Es la ciudad natal de su padre y se habian mudado recientemente cuando Hinata finalmente termino el colegio , debian regresar ya que su padre tenia unos negocios pendientes sobre la herencia de los abuelos de Hinata . Se ve a una ojiperla de 17 años despertarse de su largo y profundo sueño .

-Esos ojos! , ese cabello , se que lo conozco de alguna parte , pero fue hace tantos años - dijo algo triste la ojiperla mientras trataba de no pensar en ese sueño .

En aquel sueño habian unas imagenes borrosas de un orfanato y un pequeño niño de ocho años de cabello negro un poco largo y de piel palida que la observaba dedicandole una falsa sonrisa .

-Ahh! son las 7 am , es hora de salir de la cama - Dijo bostezando mientras salia de su comoda cama .

Observo por su ventana el amanecer en Konoha , se apreciaba un fuerte sol y una calida briza en el aire , en ese momento observo que pasaba un joven muye guapo , era de cabello negro , piel palida , ojos negros muy profundos , alto y delgado , iba vestido con una camisa negra algo pegada al cuerpo , un pantalon muy pegado del mismo color y unas converse rojas , traia un maletin , pero lo que mas resaltaba en el era esa cara sin expresion alguna se habia quedado fascinada con sus ojos , al parecer se dirigia a la misma universidad que ella , estuvo tanto rato observando al joven que no se percato de la presencia de su hermana en la habitacion .

-Es ... es el? - dijo ella recordando su sueño .

-Hermana! - gritaba una castaña que llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar mientras saltaba para lanzarse a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo .

-Ha ... Hanabi-chan , me ... me last ... lastimas - dijo ella con dificultad .

-Lo siento , que hacias ahi parada? - dijo curiosa la castaña .

-Y... yo?

-Si , tu - dijo mirando fijamente a la mayor .

-Y... yo solo ... yo solo estaba observando la mañana en Konoha , si eso , solo observaba - dijo la mayor con los nervios de punta .

-Onechan , eres mala mintiendo - dijo mientras se asomaba para mirar por la ventana .

-No Hanabi , que ... que haces - dijo ella tratando de inpedir que mirara .

-Que ocurre hermana? por que estas asi ? - y en eso logro safarse de su hermana para poder apreciar a un joven de la edad de su hermana y a su parecer era muy guapo .

-Quien es el? lo conoces onechan? es tu novio? cual es su numero telefonico? - dijo ella entusiasmada .

A la ojiperla casi le da por desmayarse de la impresion .

-Y... yo ...

-Asi que era eso lo que me ocultabas ehh? si es tu novio no te lo quitare , descuida - decia su hermana codeandola mientras se reia con burla .

-Hanabi! - grito exasperada Hinata .

-Ay hermana mayor , eres tan inocente y tan timida , eres una niña !- le decia Hanabi mientras le agarraba las mejillas y las pellizcaba , una sonrojada Hinata la quedaba viendo hasta que se calmo y regresaron a lo que su hermana menor tenia que decirle .

-Que era lo que tenias que decirme Hanabi-chan? - dijo ya mas calmada la peliazul .

-Neji-nesan y Papa salieron temprano , me dijeron que tu me llevarias a la escuela - dijo la niña de unos 12 años de edad mientras se colgaba del cuello de su hermana nuevamente

-Que papa queeee! - dijo Hinata cayendose de la cama .

-Pues si , asi que apresurate onechan que llegare tarde - dijo mientras salia de la habitacion de su hermana .

A Hinata le daba panico ir a la escuela de su hermana , aun recuerda cuando la fueron a matricular y ella la acompaño .

Flashback-

-Hanabi-chan , adonde vas? es por aca! - gritaba Hinata mientras veia a su hermana alejarse .

-Suerte onechan - le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la peliazul y se iba corriendo .

-Pero ... pero ... - decia nerviosa observando como algunos jovencitos de la edad de Hanabi se le acercaban con una gran sonrisa y traian una libreta y un lapicero en mano .

-Como te llamas hermosa? sabias que yo soy el sex simbol de mi salon? - le decia un atrevido jovencito .

-Fuera de aqui idiota , es mi turno - dijo con estrellitas un pelirojo .

-Yo ... yo - Hinata se sentia sofocada y muy nerviosa , producto de eso fue que sus mejllas se tiñeran de rojo , esa fue la muestra de una victoria por parte de los niños .

-Dame tu numero! , no tienes novio verdad? - le gritaban entre todos .

-Hermosa no le hagas caso a este baka , como te llamas ? - le gritaba un pelimorado .

Hinata termino por desmayarse y en eso salio una joven mujer en su ayuda .

-Largo de aqui mocosos! - dijo una mujer castaña .

-Oiga , señorita , se encuentra bien? -preguntaba mientras veia con preocupacion a la ojiperla .

-S... si , estoy b... bien , y... ya m... me voy - dijo levantandose mientras corria de ese lugar como si su vida dependiera de ello .

Fin del Flashback-

Resignada partio al baño de su habitacion , giro la llave de la ducha y se relajo al caer el agua caliente .

-Esos ojos - dijo ella pensando .

-Donde los he visto antes? - se preguntaba ella .

Al recordar la palida piel del chico y ese inexpresivo rostro , se sonrojo fuerte .

-Onechan ya son las siete y ... - decia Hanabi tratando de molestar a su hermana .

-Hanabi sal de mi habitacion! - dijo ella exaltada .

-Hahahah , ok , ok , ya no te molesto mas , pero apresurate - dijo la niña saliendo de la pieza de su hermana .

Aquel joven habia estado pensando ultimamente en como pagaria su nuevo departamento , el trabajaba en un restaurante de ramen , pero eso no era suficiente , aun con aquel rubio hiperactivo que siempre llevaba a su novia y comian 20 boles de ramen , sin duda se hirian a la quiebra sin ese ojiazul comiendo diario . Habia salido hace un año de aquel lugar donde vivio sus peores temores y su mente estaba fija en aquel amigo que dejo adentro , el deseaba rescatarlo y llevarselo con el para que tenga un mejor futuro , pero primero tenia que prepararse el mismo , por ahora no podia hacer mas que visitarlo varias veces por semana . Sus padres habian sido unos grandes empresarios y le dejaron una buena fortuna a su huerfano hijo , aun no recibia su herencia en su totalidad , por tener 17 años todavia .

Sin darse cuenta habia pasado demasiado en aquel parque reflexionando y empezaba a sentir necesidad de caminar , asi fue como partio a la universidad , aun era temprano pero que mas daba , llegaria temprano y hasta podria terminar aquel dibujo que estaba haciendo , estaba proyectando su sueño en aquel dibujo . El tiene el sueño de ser un gran artista , pero por ahora se dedica a estudiar administracion de empresas(igual que Hinata) ya que tiene planeado grandes cosas con la fortuna que reciba .

Por un momento se sintio observado desde una de las casas del vecindario por el que estaba pasando y se detuvo un momento , pero luego ignoro aquella sensacion y siguio su camino , estaba por llegar a la universidad cuando en eso .

-Sai-onesan! - grito un niño castaño que llevaba un polo amarillo algo desgastado , un pantalon negro y unas zapatillas negras , aquel niño era huerfano y debia trabajar vendiendo golosinas para poder sobrevivir .

-Konohamaru-chan , como has estado? no te veia desde hace tiempo - decia mostrando su tipica sonrisa inexpresiva mientras le revolvia los cataños cabellos al niño .

-Estuve ocupado ya que ultimamente no me ha ido muy bien en las ventas y mis amigos estan igual que yo - decia mientras recordaba a una pelinaranja y a un castaño , ambos eran huerfanos al igual que Konohamaru , ellos habian escapado del orfanato ya que serian sometidos a un oscuro destino del que no saldrian jamas .

-Toma - le dice el palido joven mientras le ofrece unos billetes .

-Es ... es broma ? onesan , eso es mucho dinero - dijo el niño inpresionado por la accion del joven .

-No , no lo es , tomalos siempre y cuando me vengas a visitar mas seguido , asi te puedo invitar a Ichiraku - le dijo mientras le volvia a sonreir falsamente .

-Sai onesan , eres el mejor! - dijo feliz el niño de unos 12 años de edad .

-Por cierto , dile a tus amigos que vengan tambien , les tengo una sorpresa a los 3 - dijo dandose la vuelta para salir de ahi .

-Si , esta bien , suerte en la universidad hermano ! hasta luego y gracias ! - decia efusivamente el niño mientras el palidos joven se despedia de el alzando la mano .

Konohamaru lo conocio el dia de su huida del orfanato

Flashback - 2 años atras .

-Manañna vendran a llevarselos , seran excelentes esclavos para ese sujeto - se escuchaba decir por la entrebierta puerta .

-Moegi , Udon , debemos escapar de aqui a menos que quieran ser esclavos por siempre , yo algun dia sere un gran policia y detendre a infelices como estos , estan conmigo o piensan quedarse aqui por el resto de su vida? - dijo Konohamaru decidido .

-Claro que si! - gritaron los niños influenciados por el valor del castaño .

-Aguardaremos a que cierren la puerta y llegue la hora del almuerzo , una vez que llegue esa uno de nosotros tirara una cuerda que hay en aquel baul , lo lanzaras por la ventana del baño y cuando llegue la hora de dormir uno a uno ira al baño y escapara , entendido? - dijo explicandoles el plan .

-Sii! - dijeron emocionados los niños .

-Entonces en marcha !

Y asi llego la noche y empezaron con el plan .

-Vamo Udon ! , eres el ultimo en salir - gritaba Moegi .

-Pero ... , te ... tengo miedo - dijo el asustado .

-No te dejaremos aqui , tu vendras con nosotros - dijo Konohamaru decidido .

Y fue asi como Konohamaru volvio a entrar e impulso a su amigo para que subiera hacia la ventana y pasara al otro lado .

-Ouch! - aquel quejido habia alertado a los auxiliares del orfanato .

-Udon cierra la boca! - le recrimino Moegi .

-Callense y ayudenme a salir que la pared esta resbalosa - se quejaba el castaño .

-Aqui esta ! , no lo dejen escapar! - dijo la directora de aquel orfanato .

-Auxilio ! ya me encontraron! - dijo aterrado el niño .

-Konohamaru! - gritaban sus amigos .

-Vayanse de aqui , ya no hay tiempo .

-No te dejaremos aqui , te ayudaremos - decian sus amigos .

-No se puede , es muy resbalosa esta pared - decia Moegi .

Un joven azabache pasaba por el lugar , eran las 11 de la noche y aquella escena llamaba mucho la atencion , decidio acercarse y ver que pasaba .

-Que sucede? - dijo acercandose a los niños , observando por una pequeña ventana por el cual se escuchaban .

-Es nuestro amigo , quedo atrapado adentro y ahora no podemos sacarlo - decian con lagrimas en los ojos .

El azabache se metio con facilidad por aquella ventana de un salto aprovechando su tamaño y agarro las manos del niño para poder sacar de ahi .

-No tan ... rapido! - decian los auxiliares halando del menor .

-AHHHHH! - y finalmente logro sacarlo de aquel lugar , pero ambos cayeron al suelo adoloridos por el golpe .

-Gracias por la ayuda onesan - dijo el menor sonriendole sinceramente .

-De nada - dijo el sonriendo falsamente .

-Vamonos de aqui que nos persiguen! - dijo mientras veia como la puerta se abria .

Y asi el grupo salio corriendo de ahi .

-Tienen donde quedarse? - les pregunto el palido joven .

-No , somos huerfanos y esas personas pensaban mandarnos a Africa para ser esclavos de un sujeto muy malo - dijeron mirando suplicante al joven .

-Acompañenme , mi hogar queda a una hora de aqui .

Asi ambos lo siguieron y finalemnte llegaron al departamento del azabache .

-Tu ... tu vives solo? - le preguntaron los niños .

-Si - dijo el sin expresion alguna .

-Yo soy como ustedes , tambien ... tambien me fugue del orfanato , aun me buscan por lo que siempre cambio de lugar para vivir - dijo el sin emocion alguna .

-Perdona , no debimos preguntar - los 3 aniños agacharon la cabeza apenados por lo ocurrido .

-No se preocupen , tienen hambre? yo si - dijo sonriente .

-Sii! - dijeron efusivamente los niños .

-Entonces vamos y de paso me dicen como se llaman - dijo el pelinegro .

-Yo soy Konohamaru - dijo un castaño muy rizueño .

-Yo soy Moegi - dijo una pelinaranja muy efusivamente .

-Y yo Udon - dijo el niño mas tranquilo de aquel grupo .

-Y juntos somos el equipo Konohamaru! - gritaban emocionadamente los niños .

Una gotita al estilo aniem cayo por la cabeza de Sai .

-Esta ... bien - dijo el algo extrañado .

Finalmente fueron a dormir y al despertar los niños buscaron al pelinegro pero lo encontraron enpacando .

-Onesan que haces? - dijo curioso Konohamaru .

-No me queda mas tiempo en este lugar , debo escapar o me encontraran - dijo el .

-Te volveremos a ver? - dijeron tristes los niños .

-Claro que si , hasta luego - dijo alzando la mano y finalmente partio por esa puerta .

Fin del Flashback-

La universidad de Konoha aun estaba desolada pero ya abierta , fue asi que al llegar se dirigio a la biblioteca a leer un momento , ese era su pasatiempo favorto despues de dibujar o pintar , fue ahi donde encontro a rubia de ojos azules leyendo un libro sobre cocina , el pelinegro no le dio importancia y fue a leer lejos de ella , la rubia se habia fascinado con el , no le quitaba la vista de encima y a Sai eso lo dejaba sin cuidado .

-Hola guapo , te puedo acompañar? - dijo ella melosamente .

-Me llamo Ino , como te llamas tu? - le dijo aun coquetamente .

El joven no contesto , estaba perdido en aquel libro .

-Tienes novia? - le dijo esta vez tocandolo y acercandose a el .

-No - dijo con secamente .

-Quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo despues de clases? - le pregunto ella .

-No me agradas - le dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa , fue eso lo que dejo a Ino extrañada , molesta y aun mas interesada en el .

-Eso lo dices por que no me conoces - le dijo ella gracialmente .

-Tampoco me interesa hacerlo , ahora callate y dejame leer - le dijo un sonriente Sai .

-Volvere y la proxima veras de que estoy hecha - dijo ella rendida para despues salir .

-Ya era hora -dijo el regresando a su lectura .

La hora habia pasado rapidamente y era momento de entrar a clases , pero a el se le olvido y cuando se fijo se habia tardado media hora , debia pedirle disculpas al profesor o no lo dejarian entrar .

Asi fue como Sai llego al salon y toco la puerta , pero no respondian y finalmente se decidio por abrir la puerta .

-Disculpe , puedo pasar ? - pregunto el .

-Llega media hora tarde a mi clase y cree que puede pasar? - dijo algo molesto el profesor .

-Yo ... , me quede en la biblioteca y se me fue el tiempo , disculpe - dijo Sai .

-Esta bien joven , pase y que no se vuelva a repetir -dijo de manera seria el profesor .

-Si - dijo Sai .

Fue ahi donde Hinata lo vio sorprendida .Aquel seria el inicio de algo muy interesante .


End file.
